Progress in understanding the nervous system will be enhanced by training neuroscientists with a broad interdisciplinary background including a combination of experimental and computational approaches to the study of the nervous system. To this end, at Boston University we have developed an independent and interdisciplinary Program in Neuroscience (PIN) that emphasizes training in this combination of approaches and which complements the specialized neuroscience training already in existing departmental programs. We have five main training activities: (1) a set of core lecture courses in both experimental and computational neuroscience, (2) a set of core methods courses involving both of these approaches, (3) a combined computational-experimental lab rotation, (4) an interdisciplinary graduate seminar series, and (5) a number of different outside speaker seminar series. As the trainees focus on their thesis research within a specific discipline, elective courses, and other activities are aimed at continuing interdisciplinary exposure throughout their training. The facilities and faculty contributing to PIN include the Departments of Biology, Anatomy and Neurobiology, Biomedical Engineering, Cognitive &Neural Systems, Health Sciences, Mathematics, Pharmacology, Physiology, and Psychology. This training program leads to degrees at both the Masters and primarily the Ph.D. levels. The PIN is administered by a Steering Committee, who selects the candidates, assigns advisors, monitors their progress throughout the pursuit of the degree, and considers the addition of new faculty to the program. Four new trainees with background experience in experimental and/or computational neuroscience will be admitted to the five year training program each year. The structure of the PIN catalyzes interactions among neuroscience faculty and trainees in the various departments at Boston University, fully exploiting the broad range and substantial depth of facilities and resources available at this institution.